wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krasnoludy (grywalna)
) Rycerz Śmierci ( ) Mag, Szaman Czarnoksiężnik ( ) Mnich ( ) |Języki = Krasnoludzki Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze Ironforge |Obszar startowy = Dolina Chłodnej Grani |Kraina ojczysta = Dun Morogh |Stolica = Ironforge |Lider = Rada Trzech Młotów ( ) |Znani przedstawiciele = Hjalmar Anvilmar |Wierzchowiec rasowy = Kozioł }} :Aby znaleźć informacje ogólne o krasnoludach (w tym różnych ich rodzajach i klanach), zobacz hasło Dwarf. Krasnoludy z Ironforge są starożytną rasą krzepkich hominidów, którzy żyją pod pokrytymi śniegiem górami Khaz Modan. Krasnoludy zawsze były silnymi sojusznikami ludzi i przodują w dziedzinie wojaczki i snucia opowieści. Obecnie krasnoludy są czwartą najrzadziej graną rasą Przymierza, według WoW Census z czerwca 2018 roku. Tło Stoickie krasnoludy z Ironforge spędziły niezliczone pokolenia na wydobywaniu skarbów z głębi ziemi. Bezpieczne w swej niezdobytej twierdzy wykutej w Górze Ironforge, krasnoludy rzadko zapuszczały się poza wietrzne szczyty Dun Morogh. Mimo tego, gdy orkowie najechali Azeroth i chcieli podbić ziemie ludzi, krasnoludów i elfów, krasnoludy zaoferowały swą pomoc w Wielkim Sojuszu. Spokojne i waleczne krasnoludy okazały się nieocenionym wsparciem dla oddziałów Sojuszu i miały udział w każdej zwycięskiej bitwie. Ostatnimi czasy krasnoludy odkryły sieć ruin, które kryły klucz do tajemnic ich utraconego dziedzictwa. Kierowany chęcią odkrycia prawdy o pochodzeniu swego ludu, król Magni Bronzebeard nakazał krasnoludom przekształcić swój przemysł z górnictwa i inżynierii na przemysł związany z archeologią. Magni pomógł stworzyć osławioną Gildię Odkrywców z Ironforge, grupę bez reszty oddaną odkrywaniu tajemnic starożytnego świata i odkopywaniu prawdy o tajemniczym pochodzeniu krasnoludów. Jako integralna część Wielkiego Sojuszu, przetrzebione armie krasnoludów zostały wezwane do walki z bezlitosną Hordą w dalekich krainach. W tych niebezpiecznych czasach obrona górskiego królestwa spoczywa na barkach takich krasnoludów, jak ty. Duchy krasnoludzkich królów przyglądają ci się, a same góry są twą siłą. Przyszłość twego ludu leży w twoich rękach. Archeologia i odkrycia Ze względu na ostatnie odkrycia fragmentów wiedzy o czasach najdawniejszych (takich jak Dyski Norgannona z Uldaman), krasnoludy zdecydowały się na znaczną transformację. Odkrycie to przekonało krasnoludy, że potężni tytani stworzyli ich z kamienia, gdy świat był jeszcze młody. Czują oni swoje przeznaczenie, by przemierzać świat w poszukiwaniu dalszych znaków i dowodów swego zaklętego dziedzictwa i by odkryć na nowo ukryte schedy po Tytanach. By temu zadaniu podołać, krasnoludy wysłały oddziały archeologów na wszystkie krańce świata z nadzieją odkrycia nowych fragmentów swej przeszłości. Podczas tych podróży powstały liczne krasnoludzkie obszary wydobywcze we wszystkich zakątkach świata, spośród których niektóre służą jako potencjalne tereny łowieckie na wrogów rasy krasnoludzkiej. Krasnoludy były twardymi sojusznikami ludzi podczas Drugiej Wojny, przyłączając się do Sojuszu Lordaeron, gdy ich ojczyste Khaz Modan zostało zaatakowane. Ukryte głęboko w swojej górskiej fortecy Ironforge, krasnoludy zdołały przetrwać zawieruchę Hordy i Plagi. Wciąż są oni długowiecznym, powolnym i ostrożnym narodem, a dzieci są dla nich rzadkim błogosławieństwem. Liczba krasnoludów z Ironforge szacowana jest na około 60,000. Wciąż ich rządza odkryć jest imponująca. Jeśli obecnie dwie trzecie żywych ludzi mieszka w stołecznym Stormwind, mniej niż trzecia część krasnoludów przebywa w Ironforge. W rzeczywistości więcej krasnoludów mieszka w krasnoludzkiej dzielnicy w Stormwind niż w samym Ironforge. Obecnie Ironforge jest również domem dla populacji gnomó, po tym, jak uciekli oni ze swego zniszczonego miasta Gnomeregan. Postać thumb|Krasnoludzki góral Krasnoludy rozpoczynają grę w Dolinie Chłodnej Grani, obszarze Dun Morogh osłoniętym przez góry. Początkowe atrybuty Atrybuty rasowe Powody cech rasowych thumb|Krasnoludzki [[Avatar|awatar używający kamiennej formy]] Krasnoludy mogą sięgnąć do dziedzictwa Ziemnych i poddać się czasowemu skamienieniu skóry, co dla laików jest znane jako Kamienna Forma. Nie tylko czyni to krasnoluda mniej wrażliwym na ciosy, lecz również zamyka otwarte rany i usuwa większość trucizn i chorób. Życie wielu krasnoludów zostało uratowane przez kamienną formę. Żołnierze Ironforge są często rekrutowani z szeregów pracowników przemysłowych. Z tego powodu specjalizacja w buławach i strzelbach jest powszechna, gdyż praca w większości gałęzi krasnoludzkiego przemysłu, takiego jak hutnictwo, wydobycie czy łowiectwo, powoduje wyszkolenie w używaniu młota i prochu. Krasnoludy są naturalnie zaadaptowane do chłodnego klimatu, co jest widoczne przez przysadzistą budowę ciała i bujne owłosienie. Doświadczeni czarodzieje zauważyli, że krasnoludy mają nieco zmniejszoną podatność na magię Mrozu. Od czasu założenia Gildii Odkrywców, rządza przygód była w Ironforge silna. Nieważne, czy powodem jest odkrywanie historii świata, czy po prostu znajdywanie skarbów, wiele krasnoludów opuszcza swoje domy w poszukiwaniu cennych przedmiotów. en:Dwarf (playable) ru:Дворф (доступно игроку) Kategoria:Rasy